The term telematics is often used to refer to automobile based asset tracking systems that combine global positioning system (“GPS”) satellite tracking and wireless communications for automatic tracking and remote diagnostics.
Typically, a telematics system includes services, platforms, networks, and positioning technologies. The services provided by the telematics system may include automatic roadside assistance, accident notification, traffic information, diagnostics, mobile Internet access, fleet management, and navigation. The platforms on which the telematics system may update may include servers, gateways, and billing and customer-care call centers. The networks by which communications are provided may include voice, short messaging system (“SMS”) messaging, wireless application protocol (“WAP”), Internet Protocol (“IP”), Instant Messaging (“IM”), Satellite Communications, and/or other mobile data transport protocols. The freight sector clients serviced by the telematics system may include passenger vehicles, trucks, freight, public safety applications. Typically, telematics systems perform applications including vehicle or equipment (i.e. asset) location, driver concierge services, fleet management, and navigation/traffic information services.
Typically, an asset tracking device or module is installed in the vehicle to be tracked. The location of the device is determined by the telematics system using a positioning technology such as GPS or network triangulation such as time difference of arrival (“TDOA”). The location information is then provided to an application to service a customer.
GPS technology provides specially coded satellite signals that can be processed in a GPS receiver that enables the receiver to compute position, velocity and direction. The main problem with current GPS technology is the requirement for optimal environmental conditions for accuracy and it is independent of a communications network. Its advantage is that is can provide a location anywhere in the world without any additional infrastructure on the ground. Improved receiver performance and signal processing and new technologies, like “Enhanced GPS”, will provide locations where traditional GPS would fail.
On the other hand, TDOA uses the existing cellular network infrastructure to determine location. The TDOA process requires signal timing information from at least three different antenna sites. At step 1, a handset or vehicle places a call (e.g. a 911 call). At step 2, antennae receive the signal from the handset or vehicle and pass it to a carrier's mobile switching office. At step 3, TDOA equipment measures the difference in the time the cellular radio signals arrive at the antenna sites and translate that data into location data (i.e. longitude and latitude data). At step 4, the carrier forwards voice call and location data to a Public Safety Answering Point (“PSAP”). The use of TDOA is typically restricted to areas where coverage from multiple towers is available.
The communications networks for linking tracking devices to platforms to provide services to customers include cellular and telephone networks. With respect to cellular networks, network providers typically make use of the Advanced Mobile Phone System (“AMPS”) control channel frequencies for the transfer of small data packets. The use of the cellular network control channel provides more robust communication than cellular voice traffic so that it is possible to communicate with devices located in places where ordinary cell phones have marginal or intermittent voice coverage. Clients of these virtual carriers can make use of a TCP/IP data link to connect their operations centre to the virtual carrier network which then provides continent wide coverage through cellular service providers.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,067, to Girerd, et al, a client-server based system is described in which the location of a tracking device is determined using GPS information. This location is then reported to a user via the Internet.
While tracking assets is important, also of importance is the personal safety of users of the asset, such as a motor vehicle. It is recognized that most vehicles are or will be equipped with some form of tracking system. However, none of these systems are designed for personal handheld use, remotely programmable and integrated voice and data communications.
Thus, heretofore an unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies.